


[Podfic] The Silent Auror by Vaysh11

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Disability, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it felt as if all through Hogwarts, Harry had been watched like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Silent Auror by Vaysh11

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Silent Auror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184164) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



> Cover art by wincest_drarry.

Cover Art created by wincest_drarry.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_silent_auror.mp3)

## Length:

00:11:15 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_silent_auror.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 10.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_silent_auror.zip) | **Size:** 6.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
